


To Endure a Cage

by fourthage



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthage/pseuds/fourthage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucretia is an intelligent woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Endure a Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnohIO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnohIO/gifts).



Lucretia is an intelligent woman. In another world and another life, it might be important that she is also beautiful. But here and now, her beauty is nothing against the threat of her thoughts. The rich furnishings of her cell are an insult. They say her jailors believe a heavy enough gild will make her forget this is a cage.

Her guards are in awe of her. The man is amusing, but the woman has more than simple admiration in her eyes, and Lucretia thinks that in this place, for this person, her beauty may be as important as her intelligence.

So she smiles gently when Lelei stumbles over her words, admires the woman’s excruciatingly correct posture when she brings the meals, and one day, finally, convinces her to stay afterward. Lucretia is delighted to find a mind as sharp as her own and, one moonless night, a passion as strong.

The day is fast approaching when Lucretia will leave her prison. Her jailors are not as clever as they think, and she is, after all, brilliant. When that day comes, she will not leave alone.


End file.
